It has become relatively common for devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cell phones, to have digital personal assistant functionality. A digital personal assistant is a representation of an entity that interacts with a user of a device. For instance, the digital personal assistant may answer questions that are asked by the user or perform tasks based on instructions from the user. One example of a digital personal assistant is Siri®, which was initially developed by Siri, Inc. and has since been further developed and maintained by Apple Inc. Another example of a digital personal assistant is Cortana®, which is developed and maintained by Microsoft Corporation. A digital personal assistant typically notifies a user of an event each time the event occurs. Thus, if an event occurs relatively frequently, the number of notifications can be quite substantial, and reviewing the notifications may consume a substantial amount of time and resources.